My Pokemon Academy
by Munchlax Jr
Summary: My first fanfic and I do something like this. Hell yeah! R/R please! I need quite a few OCs from readers so please help me out by submitting yours! Get a general idea by reading the first chapter. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way. **

**Introduction to My Pokemon Academy.**

This is my first fanfic and I need a little help with the characters. I've got about 4 of my own, but I need some more so please help me out a little! Here's the general info, the academy's on a huge island off the coast of the Hoenn Region. 3 dorms: Entei Red for Trainers, Raikou Yellow for Breeders, and Suicune Blue for Coordinators. Yeah it's been done before, big fat hairy deal.

Here's what I need from you.

Full name: (Japanese please!)

Age: (anywhere from 16-18)

Team: 6 Pokemon, from any of the 4 regions, no legendaries whatsoever, nicknames are optional, and shiny ones are allowed but only one per team.

Dorm:

Personality: Make them good ones! Boring ones aren't allowed!

Appearance:

Hometown:

Dream: (what's a good story without dreams to follow?)

Opinion of my OCs: (it has to be done)

* * *

**Okay now here are my OCs in this order, based off me, my best pal, my crush, and my big bro. Read on to see what your OCs'll be working with!**

Name: Miroku Nagase

Age: 16

Team: Cyndaquil, Donphan, Nuzleaf, Croagunk, Farfetch'd, & Lickilicky

Dorm: Entei Red

Personality: Miroku is best described as a slacker. He likes to have fun, not work, and his Pokemon behave in a similar way. He's very gluttonous but doesn't seem to get fat, a mystery to others. He can be perverted at some times. He'll proudly risk his life for anyone he's close to or sometimes people he doesn't know well. He can be cowardly at sometimes but nonetheless he's got a brave heart.

Appearance: His long messy red hair is what got him the nickname "Miroku the Red". He's thin and lanky despite all he eats. He's always wearing a pair of gold and black goggles either on his forehead or around his neck. He claims that girls swoon over his blue eyes.

Hometown: Goldenrod City.

Dream: To beat his big bro Yutaka in a Pokemon Battle!

* * *

Name: Kenichi Konoe

Age: 17

Team: Grovyle, Pichu, Pachirisu, Staraptor, Gible, & Charizard

Dorm: Entei Red

Personality: Kenichi is a self-described ladies' man. He'll flirt with any pretty girl he comes across without shame. Despite being perverted 90% of the time he can be quite the gentleman. He and Miroku have been best friends for over 4 years and Kenichi will gladly help Miroku out when he needs it. Kenichi's also known for his bad jokes and sarcastic remarks, but he insists he can make anyone laugh.

Appearance: He's taller and thinner than Miroku but that's due to his many allergies which don't let him eat certain foods. In contast to "Miroku the Red", Kenichi's short, spiky blue hair made him "Kenichi the Blue". He's almost never seen without his silver-rimmed sunglasses on.

Hometown: Lilycove City

Dream: To get a girlfriend who won't turn out to be a bitch like in his past relationships.

* * *

Name: Satsuki Nishino

Age: 16

Team: Piplup, Pikachu, Bonsly, Happiny, Riolu, & Castform

Dorm: Raikou Yellow

Personality: Satsuki loves to laugh and loves to live. She's very energetic and is seen smiling almost all the time. Despite that she gets very nervous when meeting a big group of people and will cling to the person she does know. She gained feelings for Miroku a little while after they first meet at the academy but is unsure what to about it. Little does she know Miroku harbors a secret crush on her too, but always denies it.

Appearance: She's the shortest out of my OCs and will attack anyone who makes fun of her for it. She wears her long, blonde hair down and has it cut just to where her bangs won't get in her eyes. She's considered attracted by several boys, too bad she hates perverts.

Hometown: Solaceon Town

Dream: To someday run her family's Daycare Center.

* * *

(Last one for now...)

Name: Yutaka Nagase

Age: 18

Team: Croconaw, Shiftry, Steelix, Drowzee, Mawile, Mamoswine

Dorm: Entei Red

Personality: Yutaka is the exact opposite of his little brother Miroku when it comes to how they act. Yutaka is quieter and much more responsible always putting his work before play. He's desired by many girls at the academy but he doesn't really notice. He's oblivious to really any girl who has feelings for him unless they say it out loud, which then he'll always tell the girl, "Sorry, but I'm not interested." Despite their contrasting personalities, he and Miroku get along well and he is very tolerant of Miroku's goofing off.

Hometown: Goldenrod City

Dream: To become a Pokemon Professor.

**Those're all my OCs. Depending on what people submit to me, I may or may not add anymore of my own. This is my first fic guys so please be nice and help me out! Read, Review, and Submit! Later.**


	2. Entrance Exam Fun!

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Wow 1 day and I already get some great OCs! Still need a few more. More Suicune Blues, only 1 or 2 more Entei Reds. After this chapter, you'll soon find out that I dont' plan on using every character submitted to me. To those whose characters get rejected, I'm SUPER SORRY! I had to make some tough choices so don't take it personally!

**Disclaimer: Munchlax Jr. does not own Pokemon, it's characters, or anything else.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Entrance Exam Fun

Today was the day of the Pokemon Academy final entrance exam. Trainers from all four regions had come to Ever Grande City to get accepted into the prestigious school. Two days before was the written exam, and those Trainers who had gotten a phone call yesterday were now at the Exam Hall to show their worth in battling, breeding, or performing.

"Tai finish it!" One girl was at the end of her battle using her Jolteon against her proctor's Raticate. "Pin Missile," she cried and with that the fur on Tai's back became like needles and fired at the Mouse Pokemon, knocking it out.

"Raticate is unable to battle," the proctor said returning it to its Poke Ball. "Congrats Aki Haibara, you are now in the Entei Red Dorm."

"But of course," Aki said rather smugly. "It was impossible for me to lose with Tai," she added petting the Jolteon's head.

On a higher level of the building, a woman with long, orange hair wearing a red coat over a yellow top was watching everything. "That one's got a bit of an ego," she said regarding Aki.

She turned her vision to the area where Coordinators were performing with their best Pokemon as their exam. There she saw a girl with auburn hair appealing to her proctor with her Rapidash.

"Ok Ra use Fire Spin!" A spiral of flames came out of its mouth aimed upward. "Now follow up with Solarbeam," the girl commanded. The Fire Horse obeyed by firing a bright beam right in the Fire Spin making an amazing display. The girl and her Rapidash bowed to signal that they were finished and looked nervously at her proctor, who merely smiled as she said, "Beautiful. Kirakano Hitoka, you are now in the Suicune Blue Dorm." Hugging her Rapidash, Kirakano was filled with joy.

Looking over at the third area for Breeders she saw a proctor examining a boy's Teddiursa. "Hmm," the proctor said paying close attention to every detail he could find. After he was done, he turned to the boy who was wearing headphones with no music coming out of them and said, "Maikeru Toragawa I'm impressed! You're now a Raikou Yellow student now." The boy said nothing which made the woman who was watching them wonder about him.

However a ruckus from the front door shifted her attention and she decided to go check it out.

* * *

"Aw come on pal let us in!"

"No way! You were 2 minutes late! You're not getting in!"

"Miroku this is all your fault!"

When the woman reached the front door where a proctor was trying to get rid of two boys who stuck their feet in, preventing him from closing it all the way. The one who was arguing with the proctor had spiky blue hair and was wearing sunglasses. The other had messy, long red hair, was wearing goggles around his neck, and was the only one not talking as he was eating a bag of BBQ potato chips.

"What's going on here," the woman asked the proctor who by now had given up, and let the two in. "These boys were late Miss, and you know the school's rule over tardiness," the proctor explained. "I see," the woman said. She turned to the boys and asked them their names.

Both reached into one of the pockets of their jackets and pulled out Application Cards for the Academy and stated their names.

"Applicant #183, Kenichi Konoe ma'am!"

"Applicant #184, Miroku Nagase ma'am!"

Taking their cards she saw they were real so she decided to give them a chance. "Why are you two late," she asked. Kenichi sheepishly pointed to Miroku who had finished his chips and was drinking a bottle of cola. "It's his fault sensei, he insisted we should stop so he could get a snack."

"Liar." Miroku smacked Kenichi up the head. "The real reason we're late is cuz my pal here kept trying to convince the cashier into letting him buy an adult magazine," he said between sips. "I just wanted to read the articles," Kenichi yelled punching Miroku's arm.

"Enough!" The two looked back at the teacher who looked mildly irritated. "I'm willing to give you guys one last chance if you can beat me in a Double Battle." Everybody in hearing distance gasped, a couple of goons like those two had no idea who they were up against.

"We accept," they said together. "But what's your name sensei?" The woman smiled and declared, "Why I'm none other than the great Kasumi of Cerulean City!" **(This takes place 15 years after the anime and I'm going by their Japanese names)** Both boys' jaws hit the floor as they thought the same thing: _Aw crap..._

A girl with long blonde hair walked off happily as she had just found out she had been accepted into the Raikou Yellow Dorm. "_I wonder,"_ she thought as she walked around to see if there were any battles still going on. _"Did that guy I meet the other day make it here?"_

***Flashback***

"Riolu! Riolu where'd you go?" The girl was searching all over Ever Grande Park for her little Pokemon. She had just got a call on her cell phone telling her that she had passed the written exam for Pokemon Academy. She had called out all her Pokemon to play and celebrate, but in all the excitement, her Riolu had wandered off.

"Come on Riolu, please come out," she said as she checked over to where the benches were. Her eyes lit up as she saw her Pokemon safe in a boy's lap. "Riolu!" She ran over to where they were and when it saw her, Riolu happily jumped off the guy's lap and into her arms. "So you're this little guy's owner," they boy said standing up. "I found running and skipping around and brought him here to wait for you." He extended his hand for her to shake. "Miroku Nagase."

The girl smiled and happily shook his hand and introduced herself, "I'm Satsuki Nishino. Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" Miroku got a goofy grin on his face and asked, "May I see your panties?" Satsuki then swiftly punched him in the gut. "I don't like perverts," she said coldly and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said still holding his stomach. "I'm sorry. Really. I should know better than to try one of my buddy's lines to flirt with girls." "Your buddy's a perv," Satsuki said. Miroku laughed and grinned again. "You kidding? He's a super perv!" She laughed too and they got to talking. Satsuki found out he was applying for the Entei Red Dorm at Pokemon Academy. The two soon became friends after finding out they had a few things in common. Before he left he said, "I really hope we both get in. Even if we're in separate Dorms, I think it'd be awesome to hang out with you."

***End of Flashback***

_"I don't know why, but I really wanna see that perverted guy again. He's not that bad," _Satsuki thought. She then saw the area where Miroku and Kenichi were about to battle Kasumi. "Miroku," she said out loud in shock, but not loud enough for Miroku to hear her.

"I want you both to use your strongest Pokemon," Kasumi said as she threw two Poke Balls into the air. Out came a Politoed and a Corsola, both ready to fight.

Miroku pulled a Friend Ball out of the messenger bag slung around his shoulder. Kenichi pulled a Premier Ball out of his jacket pocket. Together they threw both into the air calling out their Pokemon. "Lickitung it's fighting time," Miroku called out. "Charmeleon prepare for battle," Kenichi yelled. The two appeared out and looked eager.

"Battle begin!"

* * *

**Preview of next Chapter:**

** Miroku: This Kasumi lady sure is tough.**

**Kenichi: And sexy! Think she'll show me her panties?**

**Miroku: Can't you think about something else!?**

**Next Chapter: Taking on a Champion's girlfriend!**

* * *


	3. Battling a Champion's girlfriend!

**Awesome! I got some good feedback on chapeter 1! Now I hope I can still keep you all entertained! For those who submitted OCs to me that are gonna be in the story, don't worry, the ones I picked will pop up sooner or later in the next few chapters including this one! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Munchlax Jr. does not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 2: Battling a Champion's girlfriend

Teenagers, Proctors, and Pokemon were swarming all around the small battlefield to get a view of the fight. The students were especially excited to see the famous former Gym Leader Kasumi battle. One student, a second year named Botan Tanaka who came to see her brother Daichi and their friend Ichiro Satou enter the Academy became particulary interested when she heard Miroku say his last name was "Nagase".

"Lickitung do your best, and I'll make you your favorite snack," Miroku said to his Pokemon. Lickitung ran up and affectionately slurped Miroku's face.

"Bribing it with food," Kenichi said sighing. "Your Pokemon are like a bunch of Miroku Jrs." Miroku simply shrugged and said, "It's called encouragement. And anyway it's better than giving Lickitung anything you make, your cooking sucks!"

"Uh boys," the two looked up at Kasumi, who had her arms crossed. "Can you save your argument for after the battle? I wanna get this over with soon."

"We're sorry," the two bowed in apology and looked up to show they were serious. "You may have the first move kiddies," Kasumi said confidently. "A desicion you might regret," Kenichi said. He nodded at Miroku who nodded back and the two gave their commands.

"Lickitung use Shock Wave on Politoed!"

"Charmeleon use Iron Tail on Corsola!"

Lickitung's body sparked with electricity while at the same time, Charmeleon's tail shone white as it began to lunge at Corsola. It made direct contact, but Corsola didn't even flinch. Lickitung let loose its Shock Wave attack right at Politoed who just stood there and took it.

"Direct hit," Miroku said excitedly, but Kenichi held his hand up. "Hold on Miroku, I don't think we did that much damge. Look closely." Miroku obeyed and saw he was right, both Pokemon looked perfectly fine.

"But of course," a voice behind them said. They turned around to see the girl known as Aki smirking at them. "Remember who you're up against. Kasumi's been battling longer than you two have been alive. _I_ might have a chance against her but even then it would slim."

"Shut up sweetheart," Kenichi said. He looked back at the field and grinned. "When we found out who are opponent was, we became even more determined to win, right Bro?" He turned to Miroku, and then fell over when he saw that Miroku had fallen asleep while still standing up no doubt. "Wake up you idiot!" Kenichi hopped back to his feet and shook Miroku awake. "Huh," Miroku said in a daze. "How the hell could you fall asleep now," Kenichi demanded. "Well that girl with the big mouth bored me so much I guess I dozed off." "I beg your pardon," Aki huffed.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kasumi was really starting to looked pissed off. "If this _Manzai_ routine of yours is done, can we please finish this battle!?" She signaled to her Pokemon for the attack. "Politoed Water Gun! Corsola Spike Cannon!" Both attacks were launche at once and turned into a combo when the Spikes formed a spiral around the Water Gun. _"Crap,"_ Miroku thought. _"Bro why did you send out Charmeleon? If either one of those attacks hits him, he's out."_ Miroku shook his head and yelled, "Lickitung protect Charmeleon! Block the attack!" Lickitung ran in front of the attack and took it, but was sent flying right into its teammate. The two flew back and hit the wall, the sheer force managed to create a small crater.

"Charmeleon!"

"Lickitung!"

By this time, people were starting to leave. Dozens had already predicted the outcome; that Miroku and Kenichi would lose in about another 5 minutes. "Why don't you give up," Aki asked them. "This battle was over the minute it started guys." Kenichi furiously shook his head. "No way! We never quit and we don't run, right pal?" Miroku didn't look as confident. "I don't know," he said worriedly. He motioned to where Charmeleon was helping Lickitung back up.'Look at them. They can barely stand from just two attacks alone. Maybe we should give up."

Kenichi was about to say something, but someone beat him to the punch. "You can't run away Miroku-kun!" Miroku's ears perked up, he knew that voice. He turned around to see Satsuki right behind him. "Satsuki," he bagan to say, but she continued, "You said to me the other day that you always win when fighting alonside your best friend! Don't tell me you lied to me!"

"She's right." Kirakano had now joined Satsuki and Aki. "You friend did say that you two did know what you were getting into when you accepted Kasumi-sensei's challenge." Satsuki turned to the people who were leaving. "Come on you guys, why aren't you cheering for these two? They had the guts to take on someone none of us would even consider! We all should cheer them on!"

Satsuki's words didn't fall on deaf ears. People were not only coming back, but they were joining all three girls in cheering.

"Kenichi! Kenichi! Kenichi!"

"Miroku! Miroku! Miroku!"

Maikeru was watching in a distant corner, hearing everything. "Amazing how they were able to get a crowd this big to cheer for them considering that only a few minutes ago, everyone figured they were losers," he said to himself.

Miroku was starting to feel ashamed of himself. He looked at Kenichi who simply said, "See Bro? If this many people believe in us, we should at least give them a good fight." Miroku smiled. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking," he said. "But I know how to make up for it. I've got the perfect strategy to make that-" "Politoed croak," Kenichi asked smirking. Miroku sweatdropped. "No corny jokes right now," he said. He pulled Kenichi over and whispered the plan.

Kasumi looked over at them. In less than a minute, Miroku had gone from looking pessimistic to confident. "So I guess it's safe to assume you boys are still in this," she asked. The two looked back at her and said together, "You got it!"

"All right," Miroku said pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Time to get serious!" Kasumi laughed and said, "Fine by me! Politoed use Body Slam on Charmeleon!" The Frog Pokemon lept into the air and landed right on its opponent. "Perfect," Kasumi said. "Corsola finish it with Water Pulse!" Corsola was about to attack but Miroku shouted, "Lickitung now! I know you've never done it before but use Rollout!"

Obeying its Trainer, the pink Pokemon curled up into a ball, rolled and slammed into Corsola before it could fire the Water Pulse. "It mastered the attack on the first try," Kasumi said in disbelief. "Awesome," Miroku yelled. "Yosh! Kenichi now, have Charmeleon use its held item!

"I'm on it," Kenichi responded grinning. He couldn't help it. He hated it when he saw his pal lose his confidence, but now they were going to win no matter what! "Charmeleon din-din!" Charmeleon opened its fist to reveal a small, blue pill.

"Is that a," Aki started. "Rare candy," Kirakano finished. "It all makes sense now." She could tell what they were up to, and she had to say to heself she was impressed. Charmeleon popped the rare candy into its mouth and swallowed. "Quick pop quiz Kasumi-sensei," Kenichi said. "What happens when a Charmeleon reaches Level 36?" Before she could answer Miroku also spoke up. "And when a Lickitung learns Rollout? The answer," Both Lickitung and Charmeleon started glowing white and getting bigger. "They evolve!"

Kasumi's eyes widened. "N-No way," she gasped. "You were able to plan your Pokemon's evolution right in the middle of a battle!?"

"That's right," Miroku said. "You see unlike my buddy here, I don't have much courage and to be honest, I was terrified of battling against you. But when everybody started cheering for me well, how could I let them down by losing or giving up now?" Both Trainers pointed at their newly evolved Pokemon. "Say hello to Charizard and Lickilicky," they said. Politoed was hanging off of Charizard's left wing, something the Flame Pokemon did not look happy about. It started flapping its new wings and blew Politoed off.

"Just beacuse thet've evolved doesn't change anything," Kasumi said. "Corsola Spike Cannon!"

"We're not gonna give you a chance to attack," Miroku said. "Lickilicky use Wrap!" Lickilicky's tongue wrapped around the Coral Pokemon and squeezed hard. It looked as if Lickilicky could break Corsola into pieces if it wanted to. "Now it's our turn," Kenichi said. "Charizard let's give 'em an aerial Iron Tail! And put your strength into it!"

Miroku snapped his fingers. Lickilicky then threw Corsola up into the air where Charizard was waiting. Once again its tail shone white as it did a somersault in mid-air and slammed Corsola to the ground with the Iron Tail. Corsola couldn't get back up. "Corsola is unable to battle," the ref called out.

Kasumi returned Corsola to its Poke Ball. She was starting to look impressed. "Nice strategy," she said. "But you really shouldn't be so quick into letting your Pokemon evolve."

"Why not," Kenichi asked shrugging. "Yeah," Miroku said. "They wanted to evolve now. See Lickitung was my first Pokemon and Charmeleon was Kenichi's back when it was a Charmander. They've wanted to evolve to their final forms for a long time. Why should we deny them that?"

"Okay then," Kasumi said. "Well let's continue. After all Politoed's still here! Use Hydro Pump!" This time, Politoed let an even bigger blast of water out of its mouth at Charizard. Kenichi grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that," he said. "Charizard Flamethrower full blast!" Charizard countered with a huge stream of fire that collided with the Hydro Pump, resulting in steam covering the battlefield.

"This is bad," Kasumi said. "I can't see Politoed at all with this all steam." She was about to call out an attack, but Miroku beat her. "There it is Lickilicky! Power Whip! Power Whip! Power Whip! Power Whip! Power Whip!" People couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear the lashing noise making contact with something. When the steam cleared Kasumi saw her Politoed on the ground with several bumps on it head and Miroku's Lickilicky standing over it looking victorious.

"Politoed is unable to battle," the ref called out. "Charizard and Lickilicky are the winners! The winners are Kenichi Konoe and Miroku Nagase!" Cheers erupted from the crowd singing praises of the two underdogs. Miroku ran out and hugged Lickilicky who affectionatley wrapped its tongue around him. Kenichi hugged Charizard too, it had its head pointed upward and was blasting small Flamethrowers into the air to celebrate its victory.

"Return Politoed," Kasumi said beaming it back into its Poke Ball. She looked at it along with Corsola in its Poke Ball and said, "Thanks to both of you. I'm sorry we lost. I love you." She put them into her pockets and turned to Miroku and Kenichi.

"Tell me," she said. "What are Pokemon to you two?" Both boys grinned again. "That's easy," Miroku said. "To us, all Pokemon, ones that aren't even ours, are nakama!"

"Nakama?"

"Friends who would do anything for you," Kenichi explained. "And friends who you would do anything for in return." Kasumi smiled. "I see," she said. "Good answer. Congratulations boys! You two are now the newest students of the Entei Red Dorm!" Every person in the whole building could hear what Kenichi and Miroku said next. "WHOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the two celebrated and got congatulated by their new fans, Kasumi walked away still smiling. She pulled out a cell phone and said, "Hi honey! I know you saw all that, so tell me what do you think of the boys?" She listened to a male voice who laughed heartily and said, "With them as students, this is definitely going to be an intersting school year!"

"Yeah I think so too," Kasumi said. "Bye Satoshi! Love you!"

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: Miroku: Already now, Kenichi and I have learned something.**

**Kenichi: The hardest thing to deal with in this school isn't the classes, it's the classmates!**

**Miroku: I don't know which ones to call our friends and which ones to call our enemies!**

**Kenichi: Although I REALLY like that tomboy who flashed us just to prove to us she's a girl!**

**Next chapter: First Day! New Friends and Rivals!**

**Yeah I know that battle was kinda suckish. But keep on reading and I promise to get better at this! Really I do**!

* * *


	4. First Day! New Friends and Rivals!

**All right! More positive feedback on my last chapter! I wanna say this now and make it clear; no more OCs! It's not that their bad characters, but people have been sending me too many! Speaking of which, a lot, if not all I've chosen, will appear in this chapter. R/R!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day! New Friends and Rivals!

It had been three days since Miroku and Kenichi had beaten Kasumi. Now they were on a boat that just docked into the harbour of Pokemon Academy.

"We're here," Miroku yelled obviously excited. "Oi Cyndaquil! Nappy time's over!" He tapped the small Fire Mouse Pokemon who was quietly taking a snooze on its Trainer's head. It awoke and yawned releasing a small puff of smoke from its mouth. "Easy with the morning breath little buddy," Miroku coughed.

"I'm surprised you're so excited Miroku," Kenichi said, following his friend off the boat with his Pachirisu on his shoulder. "Usually you're asleep too."

"What can I say," Miroku asked with a grin. "I'm happy we're finally here! This is gonna be awesome! I mean we got these cool uniforms yesterday too and we look awesome!"

One good thing about Pokemon Academy was the uniforms. Rather than them all being the same, students got to choose from a few different styles. Miroku had chosen a hoodie jacket with the Entei red and gold colors over a light blue T-shirt. He also wore brown shorts that stopped about 4 inches below his knees. Somehow he managed to get permission to wear sandals until it started to get cold. On the left side of his chest he wore the Pokemon Academy Badge, which looked like a Master Ball with a "P" and an "A" where the "M" should be. He now had his goggles over his forehead and still had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

Kenichi had decided to go with the vest school jacket which was obviously the same color as Miroku's hoodie. Under it he wore a long sleeve, black shirt with flames on it. Unlike his companion, Kenichi had decided to wear long, tan pants and dark brown shoes. Due to his allergies, which worsened whenever the temperature dropped, Kenichi would have to start wearing slightly warmer clothing earlier than Miroku. Of course, he still was wearing his signature, silver sunglasses, only now they were pushed up a little above his brown eyes. He too had the school badge pinned on his jacket.

"This school's in for a big surprise," Kenichi said. "In a few weeks, everyone'll know Kenichi the Blue and Miroku the Red!"

Hey, how come you get top billing," Miroku complained. "I'm older, so my name comes first," Kenichi responded. "Only by three months," Miroku snapped.

* * *

The first day was really one big ceremony in the main building. It only took about an hour. What Miroku thought was weird about it was that the Headmaster wasn't even there. It was just the three pricipals of the Dorms. Jun, who led the Entei Dorm; Takeshi, who led the Raikou Dorm; and Haruka, who led the Suicune Dorm. After it was over, Kenichi had decided to check out their room. Miroku said he wanted to look around campus a bit. What he was actually doing, was looking for a few specific people.

* * *

"Man this place is nice!" Kenichi had just gotten into his and Miroku's room. There was a set of bunk beds across from a good-size TV. On one side of the room was a desk with two chairs, on the other was a small stove next to a mini-fridge. "Wow," he said. "Are all rooms this nice? No wonder it's so hard to get into this school." His Pachirisu eagerly jumped off his shoulder and hopped onto the bottom bunk where it curled up and started to nap. "I guess that bed's mine," Kenichi said chuckling. "Which is good, considering I'd probably get a nosebleed if I slept up top." He set his bags onto the bed next to the electric rodent and started to unpack. "I wonder what Miroku's up to."

* * *

"Ah! I finally found the Raikou Yellow Dorm!" After searching for a while, Miroku had come across the Breeders' Dorm. The reason why he had come there was because he wanted to see Satsuki again. He never did get a chance to thank her for encouraging him the other day, but now he was going to. "Now all I gotta do is find her room," he said. At the assembly earlier that morning, he and Kenichi foud out they could only visit the girl's rooms during daylight hours. _"Doesn't really matter though,"_ he thought as he entered the building._ "Kenichi will eventually find a way to peep on them regardless of the time. And if he's my friend, he'll let me in on it._

He found a door that had Satsuki's and some other girl's names on it. He knocked on it a couple times, but there was no answer. He knocked again and this time said, "Hello? Moshi moshi! Anybody in there?"

Miroku turned the knob a couple times and saw it was open. Quietly letting himself in, he saw a girl, not Satsuki asleep at the desk. She was wearing the vest jacket as her uniform with the Raikou colors, yellow and light blue, over a white sundress.

"Wow," Miroku said under his breath. He walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. "Moshi mosh," he said. "Time to wake up."

The girl's red eyes snapped over and the minute she saw Miroku, she let out a loud scream. "What are you doing!? Knock before entering someone's room," she yelled frantically.

"I did knock," Miroku shouted covering his ears. "Twice! And if you don't want anyone coming into your room, be smart enough to lock the door first!"

The girl looked surprised. She calmed down and sheepishly asked, "Did I forget to lock the door?"

"Yes," Miroku said also calming down. "I'm sorry for barging in, I just wanted to see your roomate, Satsuki Nishino." He then noticed that Cyndaquil had been hiding behind his leg when they had started yelling. "Hey you can come out now. It's okay," he said picking it up.

"Oh. Your Cyndaquil's so cute," the girl said. She tried to pet it, but when her hand got close, the Fire Pokemon's back immediately flared up, causing the girl to scream again.

"Hey behave yourself," Miroku told Cyndaquil. He put it back on top of his head. "I'm sorry. The little guy's skittish around all humans except me."

"No it's okay," the girl said. She bowed and held out her hand. "I'm very sorry, but I don't know where Satsuki-san is right now. Anyway my name is Botan Tanaka."

Miroku took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you! My name is Miroku Nagase!"

"Nagase," Botan asked. Miroku nodded his head. Botan gulped and then asked, "Do you by any chance know Yutaka Nagase?"

"You know my big brother," Miroku asked. _"I shouldn't be surprised," _he thought._ "Of course a pretty girl like her knows who he is."_

"B-Big brother," Botan asked in disbelief. "Then you are-"

"That's right," Miroku said flashing his usual grin. "I am none other than the adorable baby brother of this school's number one prodigy, my older brother by two and a half years, Yutaka Nagase!"

The door swung back open and a guy about as tall as Kenichi with shaggy black hair, blood red eyes wearing the hoodie version of the Raikou uniform and black cargo pants came in saying, "Hey big sis, you wanna come with me to meet Ichiro-"

He stopped once he saw Miroku there standing across from Botan. It was hard to tell how angry he was seeing as how Miroku could see an anger vein pop up across his forehead, yet at the same time, he was still smiling.

"What the hell is a stupid Red doing here sis," he asked clearly showing disdain for the Entei student. "Daichi," Botan said. She turned back to Miroku with an apologetic look on her face and said, "I'm sorry Miroku-san." But Miroku didn't look that mad. He extended his hand towards Daichi. "Yo! My name's Miroku Nagase!" Daichi just stood there. Miroku looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You moron," Daichi said smugly. "Why the hell would I wanna shake the hand of an Entei?" Miroku's smile was now completely gone. "And what's wrong with being an Entei," he asked lowering his hand. Daichi just scoffed and said with a sneer, "You want a list? They're just a bunch of addlebrained dumbasses who are cruel to Pokemon!"

"Guess you're not a battler then," Miroku said, feeling his anger rising. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Insulting the pride of Trainers like that, including his brother and best friend! "Oh brilliant deduction genius," Daichi said sarcastically. He motioned towards Cyndaquil. "I sure feel sorry for this poor thing, stuck with you."

"Daichi that's enough," Botan said angrily, but Miroku held up his hand. "Relax Botan," he said. "Honestly, I feel sorry for you having him as a brother." Daichi started to frown. "You know what they say, you can't choose family," Miroku went on. "I can already tell the reason he hates battles is because he sucks at them. You're pretty weak, am I right?"

Daichi grabbed the collar of Miroku's shirt. "Oh you're a dead man," he said with a sour look. Miroku smiled absentmindedly and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pointed up to Cyndaquil who was now standing up on all fours on his head with its back flaring up again. "Uh," Daichi started but didn't finish as Cyndaquil let loose a small Flamethrower to his face.

Daichi started running around in circles yelling, "Aaah! Fire! Hot! Hot!" Botan was trying to get her brother to calm down so she put get the fire out, but he wasn't listening to her. "If you stop freaking out, I can get rid of the fire Daichi!" The black-haired boy finally stopped and stood still while she doused his head with an open bottle of water she had been drinking earlier.

Miroku put a hand on Botan's shoulder. Before she could say anything he said, "I'm very sorry for all this Botan, I really do hope you and I can be friends. Let me make it up to you by introducing you to my Big Bro sometime." Botan quickly blushed._ "How did he figure it out," _she thought. She just thanked the stars that Daichi wasn't looking at them. He was sitting down at his sister's desk silently cursing Miroku.

Miroku went out the door when Satsuki just walked up to it. "Ah so there you," he said cheerily. "You've been looking for me," she asked. "Well I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for me the other day," he replied. "So thank you very much."

Satsuki smiled back at him, now equally as cheerful. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing." Miroku shook his head and waved his finger at her. "It was not nothing," he said. "What you did was a something. Something that really helped me help Kenichi win." They smiled, but quickly looked away, both of them with small blushes across their faces.

Satsuki bit her lip. "Uh I was going to head over to the Suicune Dorm," she said. "To meet a friend of mine. Wanna come with? We can talk more." Miroku nodded. "Yeah as long as you don't mind my little buddy tagging along," he said taking Cyndaquil off his head. "Oh you're adaorable," Satsuki exclaimed taking it into her arms. To Miroku's absolute surprise, Cyndaquil didn't attack her. It seemed to really like her, as it started to nuzzle up against her. _"Wow,"_ he thought as the two headed out of the Raikou Dorm. _"Guess he sees her as like his mama or something. Who would've guessed? Not me."_

_

* * *

_

**I had to split this one up. The panties part you saw in the preview of last chapter, will happen in the one after this one. Sorry!**

**Preview of next chapter: **

**Kenichi: I go off to find Miroku, and I somehow end up causing mayhem in another Dorm. How the hell did that heppen?**

**Mitsuki: Get the hell away from me idiot!**

**Ichiro: Entei barbarian.**

**Satsuki: Isn't that your friend?**

**Miroku: What did you do now?**

**Next Chapter: First Day! New Friends and Rivals! Part 2!**

* * *


	5. First Day! New Friends and Rivals Part 2

**Ok! Time for Part _Dos_ of the first day. You all saw what Miroku was up to in Raikou Yellow, now you'll see the havoc Kenichi raises in Suicune Blue! One more thing; I need 2 final OCs and I wanna be specific. They both gotta be girls; one who wants Kenichi all to herself, and one who wants Miroku all to herself. Rivals for Satsuki and another girl who'll appear in this chapter. Think Kagura from Fruits Basket or Shampoo or Ukyo from Ranma 1/2. R/R!**

**Disclaimer: Muchlax Jr. _still_ doesn't own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day! New Friends and Rivals! Part 2!

"I probably should've asked Miroku where the hell he was going," Kenichi said as he left the dorm room. "I better remember that next time. What I don't get is why he's been gone for over two hours." After learning that all members of the Entei Red Dorm had to meet for a start of term meeting, Kenichi decided he better get his friend. "Only problem is he could be anywhere right now," Kenichi said to Pachirisu who was perched on his right shoulder. "That idiot gets lost so easily he could be in another Dorm for all I know. I do know he's not in our Dorm." He stopped to see where he was and saw the Suicune Blue Dorm. "I guess I'll start here." He returned Pachirisu to its Poke Ball and headed in its direction.

* * *

"So people really call your older brother 'Prodigy'," Satsuki asked Miroku. He said he wanted to introduce her to his older brother Yutaka before they went to the Blue Dorm. Curious about what he was going to be like, Satsuki said she didn't mind. Truthfully though, she was expecting just another Miroku.

The two were now at the Red Dorm and in front of a door that had the name "Yutaka Nagase" written on it. Miroku knocked on the door a few times. "Yo! Aniki," he called before opening it up. "Sheesh," he muttered as they walked in. "Is everyone forgetting to lock their door today?"

Sitting at the desk, was a boy with very short red hair, sleeping with his nose in a book. "Is that him," Satsuki asked. "Yep," Miroku said walking over to him. "He must've fallen asleep studying again. Cyndaquil Smokescreen." Cyndaquil hopped off it's Trainer's head and breathed a small puff a smoke in Yutaka's face. He responed by coughing furiously and standing right up. Satsuki smacked Miroku upside the head. "Wasn't that a bit overkill?"

Miroku shrugged and said, "He's my brother. Besides, when we were kids he would wake me up by having his Totodile bite my head." Now that he was standing up, Yutaka easily towered over both his brother and Satsuki. He pushed his askew glasses into place and said, "No worries miss. It's a good thing Otouto-kun **(I dunno how it's spelled)** did that. Otherwise, I would get behind on my studies." With the smoke cleared, Satsuki now got a good look at him and saw he barely looked like Miroku other than having the same eye and hair color. He wore the standard Academy collared jacket like she did only with Entei colors over a white button up shirt. Unlike Miroku who was lanky, his brother looked much more muscular. He was wearing grey pants and had black loafers on his feet.

"So why are you here," Yutaka cheerfully asked. Miroku opened his messenger bag and pulled a small bundle out. "Two reasons," he answered. He gave Yutaka the package, which he unwrapped to find several onigiri. "One, to give you your favorite snack made by me. And two, I wanted you to meet a new friend of mine, Satsuki Nishino."

Yutaka bowed politely and said, "Very nice to meet you Nishino-san." Satsuki was surprised. She had never met someone who was this polite before. She quickly bowed back to him. "You too, Yutaka-san." Miroku swiped one of the onigiri he had brought and started munching away. His brother hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw him. _"Wonder what Kenichi's doing,"_ he thought. He suddenly looked sick. "Blecch! I grabbed the leek onigiri! Aniki was supposed to have that one!" Miroku mentally kicked himself for even making it. Who the hell besides his brother even likes leeks?

* * *

"He's a bit shorter than me, has messy, long red hair, goggles on his forehead, and most likely has a piece of food in his mouth." After entering the Suicune Dorm, Kenichi started asking people if they saw Miroku. Since most people didn't recognize his name, Kenichi started to desribe what he looked like. So far, he asked eleven people, and all said they hadn't seen him. Person number twelve, a girl named Yua claimed she didn't know him either.

"Damn," Kenichi said. Where the hell was he? "Thanks anyway." As he turned away, Yua said, "Anything else I can help you with handsome?" Kenichi's nostrils flared. Oh, how he loved it when they flirted with him! He had to try. "May I see your underwear?" Without any sign of shame or embarrassment, she lifted up her skirt revealing plain, white panties. Like he cared what pattern they were! His nose immediately spurt blood as he flew to the ground. "Thank you," he said covering up his still bleeding nose.

As Yua walked about muttering about how hot he was, Kenichi got back up and decided to ask someone else if they knew Miroku. He walked down the hallway and saw a girl he remembered from the entrance exam. Kirakano spotted him and did not look happy. She didn't know why she let herself get caught up in cheering for him, but she did not appreciate it when he asked her if she could lift up her shirt for him.

"Excuse me," the Entei student said when he reached where she was. "Kirakano was it?"

"Just Kira please," she said.

"Right, Kira-chan. Have you seen my pal Miroku?" Kirakano's eyes sparkled. Revenge time! She pointed to the door she was standing in front of. "He's right in here," she said. Actually who was inside was her roommate changing who had asked Kirakano to keep watch for any perverts.

"Really," Kenichi asked. Finally! "Thank you," he said as she let him in and quickly closed the door. Kirakano would have to remember to apologize to her roommate later. When Kenichi stepped inside the room, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Instead of Miroku, he saw one of the prettiest girls ever, much more attractive than that Yua girl from earlier. And the best part, he wasn't going to have to ask to see her underwear because he could already see it. The girl was pulling up her denim skirt when he had walked in, and he could clearly see her polka dot panties.

Kenichi had to say something. He looked up and saw how angry her electric blue eyes were. "Uh," he started, desparately hoping he wouldn't get another nosebleed. "I think this is a mistake."

The girl pulled up her skirt, walked over to her bag, pulled a Poke Ball out and said, "You've got three seconds to get out or else."

Kenichi looked scared now. "W-Wait a sec!"

"3,"

"Y-You gotta let me explain!"

"2,"

"I was tricked!"

"1!"

She was about to call out her Pokemon when the door flung open and two people walked in. Kenichi sighed with relief as he saw who they were. Miroku and that girl Satsuki from the other day.

"Mitsuki-chan, what's going on here," Satsuki asked as she looked back and forth trying to figure out what happened. Miroku crossed his arms and sighed, "Peeping again Kenichi?" Why was Miroku not surprised? What was surprising was the girl Mitsuki. "Mitchan is that you," he asked.

Mitsuki looked at him in disbelief. Only people from her hometown of Goldenrod City, called her that, and she moved away from there seven years ago. "Who are you," she asked, seeming to forget how angry she was at Kenichi. Miroku walked up to her and said, "Remember this?" He had another onigiri in his handand proceeded to shove the whole thing in his mouth and swallow it down without having to chew.

Mitsuki smiled. How could she not remember the boy with a black hole for a mouth? "Mirochan! It's so nice to see you again!" The two happily shook hands as Satsuki said, "You two know each other?" Why was she feeling so anxious about Miroku calling another girl "chan"?

"We went to school together as little kids," Mitsuki said. She had known Satsuki for a couple of years now and could already tell she had a crush on her old friend. "Miroku was like a little brother to me since he was in a grade below me." Satsuki sighed with relief. A brother-sister relationship, she didn't mind one bit.

"I can already guess what happened," Miroku said walking up to Kenichi. "You were looking for me and someone tricked you and you got a lucky view right?" Kenichi nodded. Thank Arceus Miroku understood. Miroku put his arm around his buddy's shoulder. "Try to forgive my pal Mitchan," he said. "He may be a perv, but I can be too sometimes."

Mitsuki nodded. She knew Miroku well enough from when they were children that he wasn't lying. "Although," Kenichi piped up, "While this was an accident, any time in the future you want to show me your undies, I'll gladly take you up on that!" Mitsuki blushed furiously with anger and embarassment and yelled, "Leave before I kill you!"

Miroku dragged Kenichi out saying that now would be a good time for Satsuki and Mitsuki to catch up. "You like her don't you," he asked once they were outside the room. Kenichi smirked and said, "Hell yeah! But tell her and you're dead." The two walked away laughing, while another Suicune student, named Ichiro, saw them and said, "What a waste those Entei morons are."

* * *

**Preview of next Chapter:**

**Miroku: Area test?**

**Kenichi: To see how well we can handle different enviroments?**

**Miroku: And we've gotta catch at least one Pokemon per Enviroment Room?**

**Kenichi/Miroku: COOL!**

**Jun: You think so now.**

**Next Chapter: Rooms, Tests, and Pokemon!**

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy.**


	6. Rooms, Tests, and Pokemon!

**For the first time in a long time, I didn't get as many OCs as I'd hoped for. But, I can easily make due! Now you guys get to meet another one of my own personal creations at the end of this chapter! However! I desparately need the opinion of any _One Piece_ and _Naruto _fans out there! After this first fanfic of mine is done, before I can write the sequel to it (Yes! I've already got a sequel planned! Amazing huh?) I promised myself that I would do a crossover of what are in my opinion, the two most popular animes/mangas in the world. What I need to know is what kind of match-ups you guys want between the Pirates and the Ninjas. One more thing: NO SASUKE IN THE MATCH-UPS! I've already planned on what to do to him at the near end. *Evil laugh***

**Miroku: Time to do the disclaimer!**

**Kenichi: I'll do it!**

**Miroku: No I'll do it!**

**Kenichi: No me!**

**Miroku: No me!**

**Yutaka: Munchlax Jr. does not own Pokemon in any way.**

**Miroku/Kenichi: What the hell are you doing!? Baka!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Rooms, Tests, and Pokemon!

The morning sun rose into the sky the following morning at Pokemon Academy. In the Entei Dorm, Kenichi's alarm clock started beeping like crazy as soon as it struck six. Kenichi rose up from his bunk, strecthed and mumbled, "Good morning Miroku." He waited for his roommate to answer, but when he didn't he said more clearly, "Good morning Miroku." Still no answer. Kenichi got up and looked at the top bunk. The alarm clock may have woken one of the boys up, the other one, not so much. Miroku was still sound asleep snoring pretty loudly.

Kenichi sighed. Why wasn't he surprised? He knew only one way to wake his pal up and boy was he gonna get pissed when he did wake up. "Sorry dude," Kenichi said grabbing Miroku's covers which the red-haired teen was clinging onto. "But get your lazy ass outta bed!" Kenichi yanked and threw Miroku, covers and all off his bunk and onto the floor.

"Owie!" Miroku got up and glared up at Kenichi. "What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to freakin' kill me!?" Kenichi snickered and got off the bunk. "Don't blame me you lazy bum," he said yawning a little. "Not my fault you're not a morning person." Miroku scoffed. "Whatever. I'll just sleep in class.

* * *

After the two got dressed, they headed toward the cafeteria where all three dorms could get together for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As expected of Miroku, he managed to fill his tray up with just about everything they were offering: pancakes, bacon, sausage, fruit, donuts, and a huge glass of Miltank milk. As soon as he sat down, he immediately started stuffing his face. Kenichi, who had gotten just a small stack of pancakes, looked at his friend in amazement. "How you can shove all that down your throat I'll never know," he said. Miroku shrugged and replied, "That's not weird. What's really weird is how I never really seem to gain that much weight."

"After all these years and I still envy that special ability of yours to eat all you want and never get fat." Miroku looked up from his breakfast to see Mitsuki and Satsuki sitting down across from them. "Good morning Miroku-kun, Konoe-kun," Satsuki said cheerily. Both boys said morning back and continued eating. Well Miroku did, Kenichi seemed to have lost his appetite from watching the red-haired boy eat. Miroku swiped the rest of his friend's food onto his tray.

"So are you guys excited about today," Satsuki asked. Miroku looked confused. "What's so special about today?" Kenichi sighed. "You idiot. You fell asleep during Jun-sensei's announcement last night to all the Reds. In first period, we're all supposed to pass a special test and catch a Pokemon."

"It's not as simple as that," Mitsuki said. As a second year, she had already done this. This test was exclusive to first years only. "Each student gets sent to a different room which has been made to be just like a natural habitat for Pokemon." She shuddered. "I remember getting put in a room full of snow and ice, I almost froze to death!" She paused and then smiled. "Although if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have caught my Glaceon."

Kenichi smirked. "You know if I had been there with you, I could've kept you warm Mitsuki." Mitsuki got up and Miroku saw an anger vein in her forehead. "I'm getting on the other side of the table," he said getting up. "I don't wanna feel Big Sis Mitsuki's wrath."

5 minutes later...

Kenichi was on the floor covered in several bumps and bruises and even had a little blood coming outta his mouth. Mitsuki stood over him cracking her knuckles. "That was for yesterday pervert," she said. Miroku and Satsuki watched in both terror of Mitsuki and in humor of Kenichi getting beat up. "Miroku-kun, is Konoe-kun always such a smart-ass," Satsuki asked. Miroku got up and helped Kenichi off the floor. "You don't know the half of it Satsuki," he responded. "By the way, you don't hafta call us "kun". Just call us by our names. All those formalites really aren't necessary."

"Uh okay then," Satsuki said. "Well since the Entei Reds are going first good luck!" Miroku nodded and headed off to the Nurse's office to get some bandages for Kenichi, who said, "I take back what I said about liking her. I hates her!" Miroku rolled his eyes. _"So he says now,"_ the goggle-head thought.

* * *

At the beginning of First Period had gathered all the first year Red students together in a large room with several doors. "All right, all right, all right," Jun impatiently said to his students while tapping his foot. "Let's make this quick or I'll fine every single one of you!" Every student was thinking the same thing that same moment, _"Isn't it illegal to fine students for no good reason?"_

"What you see before you are over twenty different rooms made to be just like a natural habitat for Pokemon. If any of you wanna stay at the Academy, you must catch at least one Pokemon once you get put in one of the rooms. And here to help me is Natsume-sensei." A dark haired woman accompanied by a Kadabra and a Haunter walked up next to Jun. She gave a small smile and said, "Hello young Enteis." Every boy in the room stared at her. _"She's gorgeous,"_ Miroku thought. _"She's sexy," _Kenichi thought at the same time.

"If you please Natsume," Jun said pointing at his Poketch. "We are burnin' daylight here."

"Of course," she replied. She stepped forward and pointed a finger straight at Miroku. "Kadabra use Teleport on that boy first." The Psi's Pokemon eyes shone as it pointed its spoon towards and made him disappear right in front of Kenichi's eyes. "M-Miroku," the blue haired boy stuttered. He looked up at Natsume. "Oi! What did you just do!?"

"This," Natsume said quietly. She pointed at Kenichi. "Teleport." And just like that, Kadabra made Kenichi vanish too. Jun stood by and chuckled. "Have fun." All this time, Natsume's Haunter was laughing hysterically at the students' reactions.

* * *

Miroku fell flat on his back with a thud. He was afraid to open his eyes, Natsume-sensei and her Kadabra took him completely by surprise. Slowly, he opened his eyes up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He was completely surrounded by lush plants, but he knew he had to still be in the school because he could faintly make out ceiling tiles when he looked up.

Miroku could already tell that catching a Pokemon wouldn't be the hard part of this ordeal, it would be getting out of this forest. "Oh wait I know," he said reaching into his bag. "I'll just call Farfetch'd out and have it look for the door!" But when he pulled his hand back out, there was nothing inside the Pokeball it was holding. Miroku sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..." He forgot Kenichi said they could only take empty Pokeballs with them today and made him leave all his Pokemon back at their Dorm Room. "Great," he sighed. "Now what do I do?" He stood up and started looking for a Pokemon. He wouldn't have long to wait though, because after walking for a few minutes he came across several Pinsir. Unfortunately, none of them looked too happy.

"Genki," Miroku said hoping to appeal to their gentle side. Too bad they didn't have one. One lunged at him almost catching him in its pincers. "W-wait," he cried frantically. "You seem to be doing pretty well! Wanna be friends!?" Talking to them did not work. Soon all of the Pinsir started chasing him. "Aaah! Help me!" Miroku could see a tree up ahead. He desparately climbed up its branches.

Thanks to Miroku's good fortune, as soon as he got up in the tree, the Pinsir gave up, all looking tired and/or bored. "That was close," he said catching his breath. "Now what?" Looking up, he saw a hive on a higher branch, dripping with honey. Miroku licked his lips. "No sense in doing this on an empty stomach. A taste of sweet Combee honey is just what I need right now."

He hopped up to the upper branch where he saw a Munchlax already helping itself to the honey. "Hey little guy," he said nicely. "Mind if I have some too?" The Munchlax ignored him and kept eating. Miroku tapped on the Big Eater Pokemon a few times while staring hungrily at its feast. "Come on Munchlax! Be a pal!" Munchlax just brushed him off. Miroku looked angry. "Fine then!" He pulled the empty Friend Ball out of his bag and threw it against the Normal Pokemon's head, trapping it.

"Perfect! That's my one catch," he said proudly. "Now for some Combee honey!" He swiped a little up with his finger and tasted it. "Hmmm," he said. Suddenly he stopped and realized that the taste was not sweet, but in fact very bitter. "Wait a minute," he said nervously. "Combee honey is always sweet. But if this honey is this bitter then it had to have been made by..." He turned around to see a swarm of large bee-like Pokemon with very big stingers for arms. "BEEDRIL!"

In his panic Miroku fell out of the tree, but he quickly got up to escape the Beedril. "As if the Pinser weren't bad enough!" Dodging sting after sting, Miroku didn't notice where he was going, and crashed face-first into another tree. For some reason when the Beedril saw the tree, they flew off. Miroku looked up at the branches, and soon realized why the Beedril left. Dropping down were Weepinbel, all looking hungry. One managed to fall onto Miroku's head and started trying to feast upon his skull. ""Aaah! Get off you damn plant!" Miroku threw the Flycatcher Pokemon and quickly tried to run, only to come across a set off green jaws munching on his leg.

"Not a Carnivine too," Miroku said hysterically. He kicked it off and ran in the opposite direction, with both the Carnivine and numerous Weepinbel giving chase. "Get me the hell outta here," Miroku cried.

As if Jirachi itself personally granted his wish, Miroku ran straight into the door. "All right," he yelled happily. He opened it, went to the other side and slammed it before the Grass Pokemon could follow through.

* * *

Miroku fell to his knees and started kissing the ground. "I never wanna go in there again!"

"Oh hey there bud, where you been?" Miroku looked up and saw Kenichi petting a small Pichu on his shoulder. "Kenichi," Miroku said breathlessly. "What the hell happened?"

"I got teleported to a huge open field full of electric rodents just running around and having fun," Kenichi said grinning. "Check out the little cutie I caught. I think Pachirisu's gonna like her." Miroku got up and stared at his friend. "You mean you had a really easy time in the room you got put in," he asked through gritted teeth. "Yep," Kenichi said. "Not a single one of the Pokemon I saw in there wanted to fight at all. They were pretty fun and peaceful. Although I did get a little jolt when I picked Pichu up. Seems she doesn't have control over her strength that much." He showed Miroku his hands which looked a little charred.

Miroku looked like he was about to explode. "A little jolt!?" He kicked Kenichi in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for," Kenichi yelled. "I should be the one complaining," Miroku shouted. "I almost got eaten alive dammit!" He pointed to his leg which was bleeding thanks to the Carnivine biting it.

Kenichi scoffed. "Not my fault..." The argument ended when Jun appeared and slammed their heads together, yelling at them to be quiet while everyone else came out of their rooms.

* * *

**Preview of next Chaper:**

**Miroku: Oh crap! What the hell is _she_ doing here!?**

**Kenichi: Forget her! Why the hell is _that_ girl here!?**

**Miroku/Kenichi: RUN!!!!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: The Boys' Worst Fears!**

Again so sorry for the wait. I HATE school...


	7. The Boys' Worst Fears!

**Hello! As a writer, I feel it my duty to bring comedy relief to any story I write, which you will all see in this chapter. But I must also mention that I seriously do need your guys' opinions on the _One Piece/Naruto _crossover I'm writing after this! Come on! Be a pal! Another thing, the whole concept of Miroku being attacked by dangerous insects and hungry vegetation i.e. Bug and Grass Pokemon, that whole idea belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei, not me. Ever read about the Boin Archipelago? I'd only go there for a trip to the Forest of Gluttony! Ok, moving right along...**

**Miroku: I don't think I wanna be in this story anymore.**

**Me: Relax! I'm not about to kill myself off in my own story!**

**Miroku: Huh? What are you talking about???**

**Me: I based your character off myself, so in a way you're me.**

**Miroku: Cool! Does this mean I get to narrate from now on??**

**Me: No.**

**Miroku: Dammit.**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon in any way. If I did, Satoshi and Kasumi woulda hooked up a loooooooong time ago. But I don't. So sad...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Boys' Worst Fears!

_Miroku looked around, wherever he was, it was completely dark, and he was completely alone. For some reason, none of his Pokemon, not even Cyndaquil were anywhere to be found. "Hello," he called out hoping to get a response Kenichi . "Anybody here? If you are here, please come out!" Still no answer. "Just where am I now?"_

_Suddenly, he heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine. "Hello there boy, been a while." Miroku looked around frantically, he heard the voice but couldn't see the mouth from where it was coming from. "Who's t-there," he stuttered. There was something about that voice that made him want to run, only how could he in these shadows? The voice grew closer with a creepy and annoying laugh._

_"Kishishishi..." _**(Again another concept owned by Oda, get ready to see more unique laughs)**

_"Who are you," Miroku demanded. He could hear footsteps approaching. "Now now," The voice said maliciously. "You should know better than to talk to _me _in a such a manner." Miroku turned around and saw the face. He became filled with absolute terror as he saw and recognized the face of who was there with him. "No!" He tried to run, but his feet wouldn't move. "Stay away! Stay away!" Whoever the man he was talking to was, he just ignored the boy's pleas and kept stepping closer toward him._

_"Stay away from me you bastard!!!!"_

"Pichu use Thunderbolt now!"

The next thing Miroku felt was a surge of electricity zap him out of his slumber. "Aaaah! Dammit Kenichi I'm awake! I'm awake!" He looked down from his bunk to see his friend holding his Pichu, which had accidentally given herself a jolt when she electrocuted Miroku. "Damn man. Can't you wake me up without almost killing me?" Kenichi glared at his friend and said, "Oh well excuse me for waking you up when you were screaming at the top of your lungs!"

Miroku looked at him confused. "I was?" The blue-haired boy sighed. "You really are dopey aren't you?" He returned Pichu to her Pokeball and started changing out his pajamas and into his clothes minus the school jacket. It was the first Saturday since school had started and apparently students were only required to wear the jackets during Monday through Friday. "Idiot, you had me scared. You sounded like you were being tortured yelling 'Stay away! Stay away!'" Miroku felt a little bit guilty. "I was?" Kenichi put his sunglasses on and looked back up Miroku. "It was _that _nightmare wasn't it?"

Miroku hopped down from the top bunk and started to get dressed himself. "Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it. I always have that dream once in a while, it's nothing." Kenichi gave him a serious look. "It's not nothing dude, you've never screamed that loud before." Miroku picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He reached into it and pulled out Cyndaquil and Munchlax's Pokeballs. Letting them out, he simply grinned and said, "Don't worry I'm fine. Besides the person in that dream, there's only one other person who _really_ can scare me, and thank Mew neither one of them are here." Kenichi shivered, but then laughed and said, "Yeah you're right. If that other person were here, then that'd mean the only person who can_ really_ scare me would be here too." The two laughed and headed off to get breakfast, something Munchlax was very happy about.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Blue Dorm, Mitsuki was not having a good morning. "Jeez," she said calling her Glaceon out of its Pokeball. "I thought those two ditzes would never leave! Finally now I can practice for the first contest coming up." Apparently, last night two girls who had been accepted into the Academy had just gotten there after missing the first week. Throughout the entire night both had been making nothing but loud noise next door, preventing Mitsuki from getting a good night's sleep. She looked over at her roommate who was peacefully reading a book. "Hey Kirakano, how'd you manage to get any sleep last night anyway," she asked. Kirakano looked over at her, pulled a plug out of each of her ears and said, "What?" Mitsuki fell over. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had earplugs!?" Kirakano held up a small box that read 'Earplugs' and replied, "You never asked for a pair." Mitsuki sighed and went off to go train.

* * *

Exiting the cafeteria while snacking on a couple of doughnuts Miroku said, "I still don't get why the cook got so mad at me." Kenichi smacked him on the forehead. "It may be due to the fact that you and Muchlax pretty much served yourselves over 85% of this morning's breakfast Baka."

Miroku split a doughnut in half and gave one to Cyndaquil on his head and the other to Munchlax walking next to him. "But I was complimenting her great food." Kenichi sweatdropped. "Yeah, cuz instead of just telling her you liked her cooking, the appropriate thing to do would be to try and eat all of it." He and Miroku stopped walking and looked at each other intently, then burst out laughing.

"You know you're lucky I don't mind your sarcasm," Miroku said trying to catch his breath. "Please," Kenichi replied. "Half of your teachers wanna kill you for falling asleep during class, and the other half think you're about to die soon."

"At least I'm not the one who ticked off a guy just by staring at him." Miroku knew it was bound to happen eventually. After his run-in with Daichi, or "Daho" (Daichi + Aho) as Miroku called him, he knew that anyone who was that jerk's friend would soon manage to become his best friend's foe.

It happened about 4 days ago. Due to a seating chart in Denzi-sensei's Electric Pokemon class, Kenichi was forced to sit next to a guy with light green hair and black eyes who was known as a Suicune student named Ichiro Satou. It took just a quick glance at each other, and that was it. Kenichi would glare at Ichiro while Ichiro would look down on Kenichi with his nose in the air.

Kenichi scoffed. "Please, at least that seaweed head Ichiro is quiet compared to that Daichi dude." Miroku's nostrils flared. "Don't call him dude," he yelled. "That Daho bastard doesn't deserve to be called dude! I swear, once I convince that loser to battle me I'll make him regret he ever tried to mock me!"

"All this beacuse he's the one that gets your teachers to bust you every time you drift asleep," Kenichi asked. It was more than that. Besides getting him in trouble for falling asleep, Daichi also drew on his face with a marker and then had his Elekid give him a Thunder Punch to the butt. Miroku's eyes turned red. "I'll make sure he tastes his murder!"

"Whatever," Kenichi said. "Look I'm gonna go teach my Gible a new move for Battle Class. You better teach one of your Pokemon a new move before Monday or Jun-sensei's gonna kill you or worse," he stopped to make a dramatic pause, "He'll make you pay a fine!" Miroku just stared at him more a second before saying, "Don't worry, I''ll meet up with you later and help Munchlax perfect its Mega Punch move. I just gotta do a favor for my Aniki first." The two did a quick fist bump and headed off in opposite directions.

Little did the two Red students know that two people had been following them and listening in on them the entire time. They were both girls, one who had purple hair, black eyes, wore red lipstick and was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt with a pink heart in the center and a red skirt complete with black and white stripe stockings and pink shoes. The other was dressed in a similar manner but her clothes were more black and she had hot pink eyes and hot pink hair with black tips and bangs.

"Look Kuro," the girl with purple hair said. "They're here! Our boyfriends!" Kuro smiled. "Damn straight! I can't wait to get my arms around my Kenichi-honey! And you Haruko?" Haruko laughed with a determined look on her face. "Today's the day that I kiss my cute Miroku-darling!"

* * *

"Only for Aniki would I do something like this," Miroku said as he headed toward the front of the school's library. Outside the library were numerous girls from all three Dorms peeking in through the window. The reason, Yutaka was in there and the librarian had kicked all the girls outside for making too much noise.

_"How he hasn't noticed that all these girls want him I'll never know," _Miroku thought. He returned Munchlax back into its Pokeball while saying, "Sorry Munch, but this may require some running and let's face it, you are not fast unless there's food involved." He walked up to the swarm and said as politely as he could, "Hello ladies. I take it you're waiting for the great Yutaka to come out?"

"You know Yu-sama," one girl asked incredulously. Miroku gulped, this was not gonna be easy. "Why yes. I am in fact his lovable little brother Miroku Nagase." Miroku was beginning to wish he hadn't said that. The girls immediately crowded over him crying "Ooh!" and "Aww!" and "He looks just like him!" Miroku didn't mind what they said, but he _hated_ them pinching his cheeks and tickling both him and Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon looked as if he wanted to burn every girl to a crisp. _"Just hang in there Cyndaquil,"_ Miroku thought. _"Just give a couple of minutes without lighting anybody on fire and it'll all be over._ Miroku quickly cleared his throat and said, "I can tell all of you are pretty big fans of my big bro."

"Of course," one girl loudly exclaimed. "Yutaka-chan is the most handsome, intelligent, and strongest man out there!" She turned towards the others yelling, "Isn't he gorgeous!?" Miroku's eardrums nearly broke when he heard every girl yell, "HAI!!!!" Miroku had to keep himself from throwing up at this adoration. "Well since it's clearly obvious you all loooove my brother, I'll tell you just what kind of girl is perfect for him." Once again Miroku nearly went deaf as every girl screamed, "REALLY!?!?"

Miroku faked the best smile he could and said, "I can easily and honestly say that none of you girls have absolutely no chance whatsoever of _ever, EVER_ hooking up with Aniki in this or any other lifetime." An ominous silence followed, something that felt very awkward for the goggle-head First Year. One girl finally, angrily said, "What was that!?" Several girls started either cracking their knuckles or taking out a Poke Ball. "Who cares if you're his little brother!? Don't you dare spout such lies!"

"And who said I was lying," Miroku asked. That comment was followed by a fearsome growl not coming from a Pokemon. "Aw crap," Miroku said. "I knew this that was gonna happen. Time to run!" He tapped Cyndaquil who had started to cower behind his head. It jumped onto his scalp and stood on its hind legs. Miroku grinned. He stood in front of Yutaka's fan club and yelled, "Special Attack!" Cyndaquil let out a surprisingly small puffball of smoke at the group. "Super Cyndaquil Smokescreen!" The little puffball hit the ground and erupted into a giant smoke cloud that covered the entire area. Miroku ran out of the cloud with Cyndaquil holding on for dear life, both laughing like crazy. Coughs and curses could be heard from the girls from inside the smoke. "How do you like that you stalkers," Miroku called out to them. "Aniki taught me how to do that with my Cyndaquil! Nice huh?" He paused to laugh a little more before yelling, "Now leave my big brother alone! He's been putting up with you girls following him around for two years now, and I'm not letting it go on for a third year!" And with that, he ran off with Cyndaquil now in his arms before those girls could catch him.

* * *

"Now what's the stone that evolves a Snorunt into Froslass?" Botan was inside the library working on the homework from Dr. Nanakamado for Evolution class. She normally didn't have much trouble but it was hard to memorize all the work when there were so many Evolution Stones.

"A female Snorunt will evolve into a Froslass when exposed to radiation from a Dawn Stone," a voice from behind her answered. "Oh thank y-," Botan turned around to give her thanks, but stopped when she saw that it was none other than Yutaka. "Y-Yutaka-san thank you," Botan could feel herself blush. The Third Year smiled and said, "No problem. Sorry to sound rude, but your name is..."

Botan sweatdropped. Did he really not know her name? She was in four of his classes. But then again, his little brother did tell her that he was pretty oblivious to anything that didn't have anything to do with school or work. "My name is Botan, I'm in your a few of your classes," she answered. Yutaka smacked his forehead. "Of course! My sincerest apologies Botan-san." He looked at her red face. "Do you have a fever? You look a bit red."

Botan blushed even harder. She was just glad he thought she was getting sick. "Uh I-I think I may be, but I wouldn't worry about it. I'll get some rest after I finish my Evolution homework." Yutaka looked down at her paper."Oh really? How about I help you then?"

"Really? But what about your fan club?" Yutaka looked confused. "I have a fan club?" Botan almost fell over. "Those girls who are always following you around." Yutaka laughed. "That's crazy. Why would they want to be my fans?" Botan was amazed. He didn't seem to understand how famous he was to all those girls.

"Come on," Yutaka said taking a seat next to her. "Let me help you out. I finished this just yesterday." Botan smiled. "A-Alright. Thank you very much."

* * *

"Well that was tiring," Miroku said yawning a little. He headed out to the battlefield where the Entei students normally trained. True to his word, Kenichi was there training his Gible. It looked like he was training the little Land Shark Pokemon to master Draco Meteor judging by the orange sphere it had formed in front of its mouth, but the same sphere dissipated before it could finish the attack.

"Yo," Kenichi called over to his friend as soon as he saw him come over. "Why are you so outta breath?" Miroku sighed. "I was messing with Aniki's fan club. Man they wanted to kill me! Good thing I had Cyndaquil pull its special attack."

"What did you do," Kenichi asked. "I did the worst thing ever," Miroku said striking a ridiculous pose. "I told them that they didn't have a chance with my brother!" Kenichi stared at him. "And?" Miroku got out of his pose. "That's it." The two burst out laughing.

"Aw man lemme tell you," Miroku said clutching his sides. "I would not like it to have a girl so freakin' obsessed with me." Kenichi wiped a tear from his eye still laughing. "I don't know. I think I could get used to the idea." Kenichi's Gible ran up and bit its Trainer on the head. "OW! Not again with these love bites!" Miroku laughed. "Gible's probably doing that to repel girls from a perv like you."

The two kept laughing until Miroku suddenly stopped. He saw something that he did not want to see. Kenichi noticed this and turned around to see what he was gaping at. Behind him were two girls from there past. Haruko Uchiha and Kuro Tategami. Both girls looked thrilled. "K-Kenichi," Miroku started. "Yeah," Kenichi asked. Haruko started running towards Miroku and Kuro did the same towards Kenichi. "We." They returned Cyndaquil and Gible to their Pokeballs. "Must." Both girls were getting closer. Miroku turned left. Kenichi turned right.

"RUUUUUUNNN!" Both sped off as fast as they could trying to escape the girls yelling, "Miroku my darling!" and "Kenichi my honey!"

* * *

"Okay Riolu let's work on your Drain Punch now," Satsuki said. Despite loving her Pokemon as babies, she had to admit that they all had to toughen up just a little bit. She was about to have the little blue Pokemon practice its move when she heard someone yelling in the distance. "What the?" She looked ahead to see Miroku running toward them. "What is he up to now?"

She stuck her foot out and since the goggle-head wasn't looking where he was going, he quickly tripped and fell flat on his face. He quickly got up and yelled, "Why the hell did you that?!"

"Cause I wanted to ask you why you were running around like a Combusken with its head cut off," Satsuki replied. Miroku frantically looked behind him. "You're about to find out." Satsuki was about to talk again, but before she could, Haruko had caught up with Miroku and tackled him with a back-breaking hug. "Miroku! Why were you playing around like that? Aren't you happy to see me my darling?" Miroku, who could barely breathe at this point, managed to choke out, "Get the hell off me!"

"Excuse me." Satsuki had come to Miroku's rescue and yanked Haruko by her hair and got her off of him. "Oh hello there," Haruko said nonchalantly. "My name's Haruko Uchiha and I'm my cute Miroku's girlfriend." Miroku quickly got back up (again) and looked really annoyed. "You are not my girlfriend!" Haruko crossed her arms and huffed, "Well if I'm not your girlfriend then who is?"

Miroku hoped Satsuki wouldn't wanna kill him for this. He quickly grabbed her by the arm, held her close and said, "Why she is of course. Right sweetheart?" Both Satsuki and Haruko looked shocked. "What the heck are yo-," Satsuki began to say but Miroku covered her mouth and whispered into her ear, " I promise to explain everything later. Please just go along with this!"

Satsuki looked at him and then at Haruko who was grinding her teeth and looking furious. "Okay, but follow my lead." The two looked at Haruko who had gotten back up and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Miroku," she said through gritted teeth. "You better say that this is a joke."

"Aw how cute," Satsuki said. "Sweetie you never told me you had your own fan." Miroku sheepishly put his arm behind his head. "Well I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, babe." Haruko then threw down the Poke Ball and an enormous bear came out which caused Miroku to panic. "Aaaaaaahhh! Not the Ursaring!" Satsuki kept a cool head and motioned for her Riolu to attack. "Use Drain Punch!" Green energy swirled around the little Pokemon's paw as it jumped up and gave the Hibernator Pokemon a mean left hook to the chin.

"How dare you do that to my cute little Ursaring," Haruko snapped. _"What part of an Ursaring is cute or little?"_ Satsuki thought. Miroku tapped his fist to his hand. "Oh yeah! That Ursaring's weakspot is its jaw!" He quickly pulled out a Poke Ball and threw toward the giant bear. "Quick Munchlax! Mega Punch!" The Big Eater Pokemon popped out and soon made contact to Ursaring's chin with its right fist. Surprisingly the large Pokemon toppled to the ground. Miroku looked at Haruko who silently returned her Pokemon, walked over to him, swiftly kicked him in the shin and yelled, "Miroku you asshole! I'll win you back!" Before Miroku or Satsuki could say anything, she ran off cursing the both of them.

"Ok," Satsuki said looking at Miroku. "Explanation time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenichi had run over to where Mitsuki was training. Before she ask him what was going on, he planted his lips on hers. Somehow, she managed to say, "What the hell are you doing kissing me!?" Kenichi also was able to say, "Don't act like you don't like it. Besides I'll explain later."

Kuro was enraged. What the freakin' hell was that bitch doing making out with _her _man? She let her Honchkrow out. "Blast that two-timer with Dark Pulse!" The large crow spit out a black spiral and knocked Kenichi down to the ground. "I'm not finished yet you cheating bastard," Kuro yelled running toward him. Kenichi hopped up, dusted himself off, said, "Later Mitsuki!", and ran off. Kuro sped off after him yelling, "Kenichi-honey you traitor!"

Mitsuki just stood there. For some reason, she wanted to kill Kenichi, but at the same time she thought, _"That felt...pretty nice."_. She placed her hand over her lips. Did that really happen? She returned her Glaceon to its Poke Ball, started heading back to her Dorm thinking_, "He pulls a crappy move like that again, I'll have Dragonite blast him to death if that crazy girl who was after him doesn't kill him first._

_

* * *

_

**Preview of the next Chapter:**

**Kenichi: I can't believe you have to battle Katsura-sensei's best student**

**Miroku: Relax! It's just that Aki girl.**

**Kenichi: You have a plan?**

**Miroku: With my Miroku Eye, Miroku Brain, and Miroku Team, how can I lose?**

**Kenichi: This oughta be good...**

**Next Chapter: Miroku the Genius?**

Wow this is my longest chapter yet! Expect to see the next one next weekend! Later.


End file.
